Justice
Description The 1982 murder of a popular college student is reopened after someone defaces his grave. The detectives have no shortage of suspects after the victim is linked to the rape of several girls on campus. Synopsis The episode opens on May 18, 1982. A man named Mike Delaney, who is in college, gives the valedictorian speech of graduating college. Three girls are mad/depressed. The next shot shows Mike Delaney's lifeless body, who was shot inside of the school during graduation. The box is titled Delaney, M. Lily Rush and Scotty Valens go to the cemetery, where they see somebody has vandalized Mike Delaney's grave and graffited the word "RAPIST" on it. The detectives find out that Mike Delaney has raped a girl back in 1982. Kat Miller and Nick Vera go to Maggie Lafferty, who was a police officer in 1982 and was told that someone raped her. They both find out that the victim who was raped by Mikey Delaney was Tessie Bartram. Lily Rush and Scotty Valens go to Tessie Bartram, who was the victim of rape by Mike Delaney. Tessie tells Rush and Valens how Tessie met Mike in the school library. Tessie says that she regrets that day. The detectives looks into Mikey Delaney's yearbook. They see that Mike drew a rose on four girls' pictures'. They soon to see that more girls were targets of the murder of Mike Delaney, and of course the victims of rape. Will Jeffries and Nick Vera get call of the girls that Mike Delaney have drew a rose onto their pictures. Though, they could not bring in Shaina McNulty, who commited suicide in 1982. Lily Rush first talks to Melinda, who was another girl that Mike raped. Melinda chose not to tell anybody what happened, because she thinks that it was her fault. Kat Miller talks to Karin, the third girl that Mike Delaney raped. Karin tells her roomate/best friend about what happened. Her best friend says that she asked for it. Lily Rush talks to Regie, who was another raped girl. She tells Lily that she met up again with Mike outside of the school. Later on, she told the Dean of what Mike did. But, of course, nothing happened. The detectives talk to Shaina McNulty's father, and Mr. McNulty admits that he regrets of not believing that his daughter Shaina was raped. Mr. McNulty also tells them that he saw a female cop, Maggie Lafferty, outside of her room, holding Shaina's diary. Lilly Rush and Kat Miller comes to talk to Maggie Lafferty. Lafferty stated she felt bad that Mike Delaney raped more than one girl. Also, she says that she went into Tessie's apartment to explain her that if she was in imminent danger she could kill Mike in self-defence, and wouldn't be put to jail. She put a gun in Tessie's mailbox to let her "protect herself". The detectives talk to Tessie Bartram once more, along with her lawyer, Jimmy Bartam, who is also her brother. Jimmy refuses to let Tessie talk to the detectives of what happened. They leave the interview room, without any interviews. Lilly and Will go to the girl's bathroom, where the girls in the school kept notes for each other and such. The girls who were victims of rape all left notes on the wall. Shaina wrote: "MD Raped Me, I told my dad and he said it was my fault". Regie wrote: "I told the Dean and nothing happened", Tessie wrote: "I told the cops and nothing happened", Karin wrote: "I told my roommate and she said I asked for it", Melinda wrote: " I didn't tell anyone because it was my fault". Also, all the girls wrote "We must stop him together FOREVER". They talk to Melinda, Karin and Regie. They admit that they did meet up with Mike in school, with Tessie holding the gun. But Tessie doesn't shoot him, she recalls "I don't want to be like him" and she walks away, along with Regie, Karin and Melinda. Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens go and talk to Jimmy and Tessie, because Jimmy lied that he was home the night Mike Delaney was murdered. Jimmy admits that he followed Tessie and after the girls left, he picked up the gun from the trash can. Then Jimmy shot Mike Delaney. Lilly and Scotty coax him in to saying he picked up the gun because he was scared and he felt Mike was a threat to his life. Will and Nick are observing and they choose to ignore the coaxing. As a consequence Jimmy didn't get arrested and the murder was ruled to be a justifiable homicide. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Justin Hartley as Mike Delaney *Betsy Beutler as Regie Kunze (1982) *Annie Campbell as Karin Hensley (1982) *Diane Delano as Maggie Lafferty (2007) *Nikki DeLoach as Tessie Bartram (1982) *Michele Greene as Tessie Bartram (2007) *Eve Gordon as Melinda Levy (2007) *Mark Hutter as Jason McNulty (2007) *Deirdre Lovejoy as Regie Kunze (2007) *Brian Poth as Jimmy Bartram (2007) *Elizabeth Sampson as Karin Hensley (2007) *Zoe Perry as Melinda Levy (1982) *Kristin Proctor as Maggie Lafferty (1982) Co-Starring *Clint Carmichael as Jason McNulty (1982) *J. Teddy Garces as Uniform Cop (1982) *Stephanie Katz as Lisa *Jack Weber as Jimmy Bartram (1982) Notes *The ending song "Save a Prayer" by Duran Duran was also heard in the second season episode "Schadenfreude", which also took place in 1982. *Lilly mentions at the start that the twenty-fifth anniversary of Mike's death was coming up, but Mike was killed in May of 1982, while this episode aired in the fall of 2007, so the twenty-fifth anniversary would have already come and gone months earlier. *Mike was explicitly said to have been killed on the night of graduation, which was dated May 18, 1982. However his headstone gives his date of death as May 29, 1982. *At twelve years old, Jimmy Bartram is tied with Ariel Shuman from "The Sleepover", Chuck Pierce from "One Small Step", and George Marks from "Mind Hunters"/ "The Woods" as the youngest doer seen on the show. Music *A Flock of Seagulls "Space Age Love Song" *Psychedelic Furs "Sister Europe" *Joy Division "Love Will Tear Us Apart" *The Cure "Secrets" *Psychedelic Furs "Love My Way" *'Closing Song': Duran Duran "Save A Prayer" Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes About Rape Category:Shooting Deaths